Advances in audio signal processing technology have provided devices useful for adjusting the sound of musical instruments. Audio signal processing devices that adapt the captured sound of a musical instrument may supply useful benefits to musicians in a variety of contexts.
Some audio signal processing devices provide one or more musical instrument sound adaptation functions. Examples of devices providing musical instrument sound adaptation functions include devices designed and manufactured to adapt the sound of a particular instrument. In some systems, the musician may adapt instrument sound by manually adjusting various tone controls, for example.